


The troublemaker

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, alpine strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: You agree to go on a date with Bucky, but Alpine’s reaction isn’t what either of you expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to The matchmaker
> 
> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

The date was perfect - Bucky took you to a cute little restaurant with amazing food and a cozy atmosphere. Even though you’ve known each other for a while, the two of you somehow never really got a chance before to talk about things that weren’t Avengers-related, and so it felt like you were getting to know each other all over again. Bucky was sweet and somehow always managed to find just the perfect moment to say something cheeky that made you giggle and bite your lip. The two of you had a great time together and proof of that was how instead of heading back to the Compound after your date, instead you spent a couple extra hours just walking around and talking.

By the time you exited the elevator at the first common floor, hand in hand, it was almost midnight and you were immediately greeted but loud meowing and a flash of white as Alpine darted from the couch towards you.

“Well, I guess it’s a good sign he’s not trying to bite your leg off.” Bucky murmured as he watched the cat rub his entire body against your calves, meowing and demanding attention.

“Don’t hold your breath, Bucky, I still haven’t been to your room.” You chuckled.  
“Speaking of which…” Bucky lifted Alpine in his arm, the cat immediately perching himself on the man’s shoulder. “Wanna join me and Alpine for a movie night?”

You were still full of excitement after your date, so the idea of hanging out a bit longer sounded quite appealing. After all the necessary snacks were collected, the three of you headed to Bucky’s bedroom, where despite his better logic, Bucky held his breath for a second when you entered through he door. Some anxious part of his brain kept telling him that the moment you take a step inside, his crazy and way too intelligent cat would switch to murder-mode just like it did every time he brought someone home.

Everything seemed to go smoothly though, as Alpine followed your every step loyally, all the way from the kitchen to Bucky’s bed, where you settled against the headboard with a bowl of popcorn in your lap. Alpine soon jumped on the bed after you to investigate the contents of the bowl with his curious pink nose.

“Can cats eat popcorn?” You asked casually, not even aware that Bucky was going through a rollercoaster of anxiety every time Alpine so much as moved. But the cat looked completely at ease with you, even though you were unknowingly sitting on the side of the bed Alpine tended to favour.

“Yeah, you can give him a little bit.” Bucky let out a content sigh as he took his place next to you, happy that for once he won’t have to worry about his date getting hurt. He put on a movie you recommended earlier and got comfortable, ready to enjoy a calm night.

Soon enough, Alpine got bored of trying to steal your popcorn and jumped off the bed, going about his cat business. You wasted no time and scooted closer to Bucky, who seemed to be on the exact same page as you, as his arm curled around your waist and held you close. It seemed like neither of you was paying much attention to the movie - your minds were torn between your closeness and the possibilty of Alpine attacking you after all. 

Maybe it was that danger factor that finally drove you to finally ask, “Bucky, is it okay if I kiss you?”

The smile Bucky gives you when he leans in is dazzling and the palm on your cheek that keeps you close is warm and gentle. You only get to feel a soft swipe of his tongue over your lips, asking for more, before something fuzzy hits your chin and you sit back with a surprised squeak.

That something fuzzy was of course Alpine who was very unhappy about being the only one in the room who wasn’t receiveing any affection. The cat pushed his body between the two of you alternating between headbutting your chin and Bucky’s chest, all while meowing and purring loudly.

Bucky sighed, defeated. “Nothing’s easy with this cat around.”

“Aw, Alpine just wants some love too, don’t you baby?” You cooed at the cat that took the opportunity to crawl on you chest and curl up in your arms. Bucky, set on trying his luck again, leaned in to kiss you again but he only managed to just barely touch his lips to your before a cool soft paw whacked him in the face and he jumped away.

“Seriously?!” Bucky whined, rubbing his cheek. He glared at the white feline, which remained in your arms, an image of cuteness and innocence, while you did your best to hold in your laughter.

“I told you he might get jealous.”

“So now he’s gonna attack _me_?!” Bucky pointed a threatening finger at the cat. “I feed you. I took you off the streets you ungrateful- _OW_!” He yelped when Alpine bit his finger.

“Hey now, be good.” You scolded the cat and pulled Bucky closer. You almost felt bad for the man, always being sabotaged by his cat. Alpine only nipped on the skin of, but the betrayal in Bucky’s face was a sad sight to witness.

“Poor Bucky, can’t even get some with this naughty kitten around, huh?” You murmured at him and he narrowed his eyes at you for making fun of him. You decided the best way to go about this situation was to give both of them attenton at the same time, so while one of your hands was busy petting Alpine, the other tugged on Bucky’s shirt until his lips met your again in a slow, sweet kiss, until the pout on Bucky’s face was properly kissed off.

Once you pulled away, a dazed look on Bucky’s face, you smiled. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? Just gotta keep Alpine occupied.”

Bucky shook his head, joining you in petting the little troublemaker. “I can’t believe my cat is jealous of my girl now.”

“Oh, so I’m _your girl_ now?” You asked cheekily, but Bucky realised he didn’t actually ask you to be his girlfriend.

“If- If you want to?” Yeah, you do.

But the playfull struggle was so much fun, you simply shrugged. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
